I Promise I'll Be Good
by KatFenn
Summary: The standard disclaimers apply. Not everyone can be a natural at everything...just ask Cait and String!
1. Part 1

**Part 1: The Bet is On**

Caitlin O'Shaunessy opened her eyes to the shrill ring of her alarm clock. She grinned to herself as she sat up and hit the 'off' button on her alarm. Saturdays were, generally a rule, a day for sleeping in. But today String had promised to teach her how to ride a motorbike. His huge BMW, to be precise. Cait had ridden a quad bike, a bicycle and horses, but never a motorbike, and was really looking forward to it.

Cait sprang out of bed, heading straight to the shower. She had promised to meet String at the hangar at 9, which meant she had exactly fifteen minutes to shower, brush her teeth and grab some breakfast before she got into her car for the ten minute drive to the Van Nuys airport.

Cait couldn't keep the grin off her face as she drove to the Santini Air hangar. She remembered the heated conversation that sparked off the whole deal. It had ended with String yelling, "Oh, you're such a girl! I'll betcha whatever you like that you can't learn to ride a motorbike without crying!" And she had whirled around, grabbing him by the lapels of his work-stained overalls. "And I'll bet that YOU can't learn to ride a horse without crying, smart-ass!"

Dom had come in at the end of the conversation and stood at the office door with a big grin on his face. "I'll take that bet, Cait!" Raising his voice, he yelled for Everett, their mechanic and general dogsbody.

"Yeah, boss?" Everett trotted into the office, still wiping the oil off his hands with a grimy rag.

"You want in on this bet?"

"What's that, boss?"

"Cait here says String can't learn to ride a horse without crying. And String says Cait can't learn to ride a motorbike without crying! So, you in?"

"Hell, yeah, boss! I'll put a fifty on Mr String, here."

"So I guess I've got the fifty on Cait then?"

"You're on, boss!"

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

String had woken that morning, feeling more than a little uneasy. He didn't mind spending time with Cait, in fact he really enjoyed her company. And he really looked forward to teaching her how to ride his bike. But he didn't want to see her get hurt, and he REALLY didn't want to be the one to make her cry. After all, it was just a stupid bet, made in the heat of the moment. But in order to win he first had to make her cry, then he had to keep a stiff upper lip the following week when he was scheduled to learn to ride a horse? He was sure that he could take the punishment to his own body, but making Cait cry? He wasn't sure he was emotionally up to the challenge. "_Why do you always push my buttons, Cait?"_ he groaned to himself, as he finished the last slurp of coffee and rinsed his coffee mug out. He looked at his Breitling. Dom was due to pick him up in less than five minutes, so he could keep his appointment with Cait at the hangar at 9 that morning. Fighting the urge to crawl back under his duvet, String pulled on his leather vest and checked that he had his favourite sunglasses and wallet. He had risen early that morning, unable to sleep, so decided to give his home a thorough clean. He grinned faintly at the smell of lemon-scented polish and window cleaner that lingered in the air. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded to Tet, who was sat by the door, eyeing his master. "C'mon, Tet." String carefully shut the door behind him and made his way down to the jetty, where his quick hearing warned him that Dom was less than a minute away.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2: A Californian-style Standoff **

"I know this is a stupid bet, but go easy on her, huh, kid?" said Dom anxiously. He loved Cait like a daughter and the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt. He knew that String wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but between his ego and this stupid bet he felt that he HAD to say something to temper the mood String was in. String had been quiet throughout the entire flight to the hangar, and Dom knew String well enough to know that he wanted to be left to his own thoughts.

With a muttered "Thanks for the ride, Dom," String yanked open the door of the Jet Ranger and stalked towards the hangar. The rotor blades were still twirling as Dom shut down the engines and sighed to himself. He could see Everett heading out to meet him – they thought that it was safest if the motorbike lesson start in the parking lot of Santini Air.

"Morning, boss!"

"Good morning, Everett. Is Ms Cait here?"

"Yeah. She got in before me – started the coffee and everything!"

"Well, lemme wish her good luck before String starts in on her." Dom hurried to the office to give Cait a quick hug. He was relieved to find her in good spirits, and raring to go. He looked around for String. String was wheeling his BMW out to the parking lot. Dom could see that in the set of his shoulders that he wasn't in the best of moods – if String was due to take up a student pilot in that mood, either Dom or Cait would offer to take the student for him, as it was pretty much a certainty that the poor student pilot would suffer. "You sure about this, sweetheart?" asked Dom. "It's not too late to back out now, you know."

"Gee, Dom, thanks for your concern. I AM a big girl and I can take care of myself, so take that frown off your face and enjoy the day!" Cait turned to Dom and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. She winked at him and marched off to meet String in the parking lot, acting as if all was fine, but inwardly quaking in her boots.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"All right, Cait. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle it, String. It's just a little walk around the parking lot!"

"OK. So take the bike off the main stand – gently does it, WHOA!" String leapt forward as Cait struggled with the big motorbike, almost sending it crashing to the ground.

"I got it, I got it!"

"It's a lot heavier than the other pieces of machinery you carry around here, so make sure you have the weight of the bike well supported."

"Yes, worrywart. I know you love your bike, so take it easy. I got it."

"Lean the weight of the bike against your hip. Now take a step forward and try not to lock your elbows. Let the bike move with you. That's right, one foot in front of the other." String didn't dare to take his eyes off Cait and his precious BMW. He knew, from previous experience, how heavy the bike was – he would rather not have to pick her off the tarmac.

"See, String, it's not that bad….AAAAAH!" The front tyre wobbled as it came into contact with a piece of rock that Cait didn't notice, and the novice Cait had locked her elbows in an attempt to steady the handlebars.

String darted forward, but even his quick reactions, born of years of experience, couldn't stop the bike from crashing into the ground.

"I'm sorry, String!" wailed Cait, trying to help him pick the heavy motorbike off the ground. She fought back tears as she tried to come to terms with the humiliation of having dropped the motorbike after taking two – no, make that one and a half – steps and ASSURING String that she wasn't going to.

"No harm done, Cait," said String as he straightened up. Puffing a little, he put the side stand down and turned the handlebars so the bike was now upright. He noticed Cait was gnawing her lower lip between her teeth, a sign that she was nervous and/or upset. "Hey, it's not a big deal. I've dropped her lots of times. We all do it."

"Sorry, String. I should've been less cocky."

"Hey, you're not going to cry on me, are you? We haven't even got ON the bike yet! C'mon, stand next to her and take her off the side stand."

Cait smiled a watery smile at her friend and took a deep breath, willing the tears to move back up her tear ducts.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"Let's take a break, Cait, I sure could use a cool drink."

"That sounds like a good idea, String," said Cait.

"Put her back on the main stand, like I showed you. Carefully – make sure that you are holding her in the right places, that's right, then lean back and use your bodyweight. Atta girl! Well done!" String let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Aside from the one slip where Cait had dropped the bike after taking barely two steps, the last half hour hadn't been as bad as he had feared. Throwing a matey arm around Cait's shoulders, he led her back into the office.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

Cait locked herself into the bathroom and leaned her head against the door. It had been a gruelling thirty minutes, and to tell the truth, her legs were shaking. She couldn't believe that even pushing String's motorbike around the parking lot involved such concentration – even more than flying! Plus the physical exertion as well. She remembered the first time she had taken the Lady up with String sitting in the co-pilot seat next to her and how scared she was, but everything had turned out fine. She wasn't so sure this was going to be the case. If she had to concentrate so hard on pushing the darned thing, how was she going to cope with learning to ride it?

Cait let herself out of the bathroom and splashed her hot face with cold water. She squared her shoulders as she walked into the little back office, where Hawke was already sitting under the humming air conditioner, enjoying a cold soda. She smiled her thanks to him as he passed her a cold soda.

"You coping alright, honey?" Dom asked.

"I'm doing fine, Dom. Where's Everett? I thought the both of you would be hanging out the window watching my every move, every bat of my eyelids!"

Dom smiled fondly at Cait. He was relieved to hear the pep back in her voice, as he had seen the look on her face when she dropped the motorbike. "Remember, I'm backing you!"

"Sure thing, Dom. You about ready for round 2, String?" said Cait, slurping the last of her soda and dropping the can into the wastepaper basket.

String drained his soda, dropped his empty can in the basket, and followed her out the door.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"OK, let's try second gear. Clutch in, toe up into second gear, then release the clutch slowly while you twist the throttle. GENTLY!" roared String, as the inexperienced Cait twisted the accelerator throttle with little finesse, sending the powerful motorbike shooting forward.

"You OK?" said String, as he caught up to Cait, who had, by now, stalled the bike. She did, however, manage to keep it upright as she jerked on the brakes, so was gripping the fuel tank with her trembling thighs, hoping that her shaky legs would keep the bike steady.

"I think so, String." Cait shook her sopping wet red fringe out of her eyes.

"Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly."

Cait did as she was instructed. It seemed to her that she had been trying for the past few hours to get the touch right on the sensitive accelerator throttle. She had never, in her life, driven anything that responded so quickly, not even the Lady.

"Do you mind if we took a break for lunch, String?"

"Not a bad idea, let's do that. OK put the side stand down and ease her on to it."

Cait kicked out the side stand with her left foot. She stepped off the bike and turned, and then stared in horror as the bike crashed to the ground.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"String, I….I think I've had enough for one day," said Cait in a small voice. Aside from dropping the bike twice, she had seen String's face contorting into a wince every time she grated through second to third gear – which at the last count was 146 times since she had started actually riding the motorbike. She hadn't got as far as fourth gear yet, and she was immensely frustrated. Although all the controls were similar to a car or even a helicopter, the coordination she needed with the different combinations of hand and foot movements was just beyond her. She didn't remember it being this difficult when she first learnt to fly, or ride a horse. She felt like a big, clumsy oaf, with her arms and legs refusing to obey the orders of her brain.

String's shoulders sagged at her announcement. He took his sunglasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, trying to hide the look of relief in his eyes. "OK, Cait, I'll hold her while you get off. Carefully, now, you look a little stiff," he said, reaching for the handlebar closest to him.

The next thing he knew, a stiff Cait had slid off the seat and landed heavily straight onto his foot. "OWWWWWWW!" And then winced again, as an apologetic Cait, trying to help, proceeded to drop his precious motorbike onto the tarmac, once again.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

Dom had taken one look at both their stricken faces and offered to buy them both a good dinner. He could tell that both of them were close to tears. String, at his precious motorbike being dropped for the third time that day, not to mention the possible damage to his gearbox, particularly between gears two and three. Cait – at having caused so much damage due to her own clumsiness.

String swallowed his tears and turned to touch Cait's shoulder. "It's OK, Cait, no major harm done."

"Oh come on, String, stop pretending. I sucked today!" Cait choked out.

"OK, you two, stop it, otherwise I'll lose my bet. Let's have a good glass of vino before we discuss this, OK?" Dom hoped that String would say (or do) the right thing, and not leave Cait in tears.

String stepped closer to Cait and held her tightly in his arms. "Lesson's over, Cait. The standoff is done."

"So if I break down now does it mean Dom's won his part of the bet?" sniffed Cait.

Dom smiled to himself. "Yup, and I'll be sure to tell Everett that!"

"Thank God, I feel so stupid!" said Cait, as she gave in to the tears that had welled up countless times during the day.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3 – Big Girls Don't Cry…But What About Big Boys? **

String lingered in the shower, savouring the hot water as it cascaded down his back. He had spent the night on the pull-out bed in Dom's tiny apartment. The three of them had gone out for a Chinese meal the night before, and seeing that today was his turn to take Cait up on her part of the bet, he had asked Dom if he wouldn't mind him crashing on his couch. He had tiptoed into the bathroom and turned the shower on, full on cold, and forced himself to stay under the stinging spray for at least ten seconds before allowing himself to indulge in a hot shower.

"That you, String?"

"Well, who else are you expecting?" yelled back String. "A burglar who takes a shower?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll put some coffee on, wise arse!" grumbled Dom. String could hear him moving around in the bedroom, and thought that he had, at most, another five minutes before Dom started yelling about using up all the hot water.

String turned the taps off and towelled himself off vigorously. Wrapping the towel round his waist, he padded into the kitchen and perched himself on the little breakfast nook stool next to his friend.

"You ready for today, buckaroo?"

"Geez, Dom, am I going to be listening to your 'Texanisms' all day?"

"Naw, cowpoke!" Dom erupted into a big belly laugh. "I'll leave the 'String-goading' up to Cait today, shall I?"

"Thanks," said String dryly.

"You might wanna think about actually wearing something under those jeans of yours today, String, if you know what I mean."

"Dom, that's none of your bloody business! Anyway, I haven't worn underpants in years," said String in an embarrassed mumble.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

Dom took his time turning the engine off, stowing the headsets and grabbing his jacket before he got out of the Jet Ranger. He could tell that String was on edge, and Cait really wasn't helping. They had just landed at the Ravenson farm, owned by his friend Meg's parents. It wasn't really a ranch, per se, but they did have a few horses. Cait had complained bitterly about not being able to take String and Dom back to her family ranch in Austin, but accepted Dom's substitute when he said that he would enjoy spending time with Meg whilst keeping an eye on the riding lesson.

Dom wasn't sure if today was such a good idea. The previous week, when String tried to teach Cait to ride a motorbike, had been a near-disaster. String hadn't said anything to him, but he had seen String's face when he saw the scratches on his beloved BMW after Cait had proceeded to drop the motorbike on the tarmac a total of three times. She hadn't got out of third gear, even though the bike was capable of speeds up to 180 km/h, and could not get the hang of a slow, controlled acceleration whilst keeping her balance and changing gears at the same time. She had cried, albeit AFTER String had finished the lesson, which won his part of the bet, saying that she had never felt so stupid and clumsy. Cait had been very subdued for the better part of the last week, and String had been unusually quiet, giving the hangar an almost ghost-like feel. "_Well, maybe after today they'll both be in a better mood and we'll be back to normal. Mamma Mia, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sick of hearing the sound of my own voice!" _Dom thought to himself.

A high, clear voice startled him out of his reverie. "Dom? You STILL in here?"

"Hello, Meg! Yeah, just making sure everything's shut down fine," said Dom, as he scrambled out of the Jet Ranger and pulled Meg into a tight hug.

"You OK, Dom? It's not like you not to want to get involved in the action," Meg said, as she wrapped an arm round Dom's waist.

"Yeah, fine, fine, looking forward to seeing String learn to ride a horse."

"Well, I've got coffee waiting, and my folks want to say hello."

"C'mon then, let's not keep your folks waiting!" Putting on a bright smile that didn't quite reach to his eyes, Dom brushed a kiss on Meg's cheek as she bustled him off.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"OK, String, I'm not going to make you start off by pushing the horse around, but let's practice getting on and off a horse before you actually try one," Cait smiled mischievously at String. She had told herself in the shower this morning that she had enough of moping around. Although she wasn't her normal bouncing self, she noticed that String was as quiet as he had been all week. Wondering what exactly was going on in his mind, she said out loud, "Won't you please grab that saddle, blanket and reins and let's saddle up?"

String grabbed the items she indicated and followed her out of the barn without a word.

"_Lord, this is going to be one heck of a fun day_!" thought Cait sarcastically to herself.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

String gripped the saddle tightly with his thighs, and tried to relax his hands on the reins. He was hot etand sweaty, tired and dusty, and his muscles were aching. He could feel the tension in his neck, and tried to surreptitiously unclench his jaw.

"You doing fine, String. Now just relax your thighs a little bit, so that you're not holding Betsey in a death grip, that's good. Now GENTLY tap her flanks with your ankles, so that she knows that you want to go." Cait tried her most reassuring tone and patted Betsey on her pretty brown nose, hoping that the mare would do as she was told.

String took a deep breath and dug his ankles in as gently as he could. To his relief, Betsey responded by taking a few steps forward. Pulling on the right rein, he made Betsey turn right. "_Phew, this isn't as bad as I thought_!" He yanked both reins towards him as Betsey walked next to where Cait was standing, bringing the mare to a stop.

"Very good, String. OK, let's try a little more walking before we do a canter. Remember what I told you, I would like you to take Betsey round the paddock here, once to the right, then once to the left and get her to stop right here by this hitching post. Try to relax, remember that horses can feel the tension through your muscles."

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

"That's very good for your first time, String. Remember the further forward you lean, the faster the horse will go. Let Betsey have some water while I saddle up another horse, and we'll go for a longer ride this time."

"OK, Cait," said String. He allowed himself a small smile. He thought he had done pretty well – much better than what Cait had done the previous week with his motorcycle. He could feel the sweat run down his neck, all the way into his boots, but he was actually enjoying the time on his horse. He patted Betsey on her neck as she slurped thirstily at the trough.

"All ready to go, String?"

"Yeah."

"OK, you go first, let's go slowly to begin with, the ground around here isn't exactly as smooth as the paddock, so practice holding yourself steady in the saddle. Let me go behind you so I can make sure you're OK," said Cait, relieved that String seemed to be less tense.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

String could feel the cool air on the back of his neck. It was a lot more pleasant out in the countryside, and his sweat was beginning to dry. He could, however, feel the seams of his jeans stiffen with dried sweat, and hoped that he would not regret not taking Dom's advice and putting on an extra pair of shorts or something under his jeans.

His sharp ears picked up an alien sound off to his left. Straining his eyes to see what was causing the sound, he inadvertently leaned forward in an effort to see better. Betsey, thinking that he wanted her to go faster, picked up her pace to a canter.

"String?! What's up?" shouted Cait.

"I heard something!"

"Don't lean too far forward, String!" shouted Cait. "Betsey'll think you want to go even faster!"

Distracted, String tried to adjust his posture and seating position whilst trying to keep his balance. To make matters worse, his sweat-dried jeans were now beginning to chafe his most delicate areas. Betsey's cantering didn't help, as he was now being jostled and slammed into the saddle with each step. "_Dammit_!" he thought to himself, thinking that he had better stop the mare before he ended up with his delicate area being mushed. He yanked quickly on both reins, hoping that Betsey would stop. She did – so quickly that he lost his balance and tumbled over her back.

"String!" Cait screamed as she reined in her own horse and tossed the reins over her stallion's head as she scrambled off and towards him.

Cait winced as she approached String. He had, unfortunately, landed in the middle of a patch of thorn bushes. Betsey was looking anxiously into the patch, wondering if her rider was alright. Cait pulled her reins over her head, like she had done with her stallion, in an attempt to prevent both horses from running away if spooked. Setting her teeth, Cait tried to pick her way through the thorn bushes at what she thought was the thinnest and least thorniest part.

"String?! You OK?"

"Yeah…..no….."

"Lie still, I'm coming," said Cait, hoping that he wasn't too badly hurt. After fighting her way through what felt like kilometres of thorn bush, she found him on his back with his legs tangled in a thorny branch.

"OK, OK, let's do this slow. First things first, we gotta untangle you from this branch. Just relax, and don't fight me, I can see where the thorns are and you can't. Are you hurt anywhere?"

Cait could see that String was fighting to keep his emotions in check. She could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he tried to swallow before replying.

"Everywhere's sore, Cait. But I haven't broken anything, and I'll live…I think," he said quietly. "Just get me outta here."

Cait smiled to herself and applied herself to the task at hand. She managed to free him quickly enough, and offered him a hand to pull himself up with. Smiling gratefully at her through his trusty aviator sunglasses (which were miraculously unharmed), he took her proffered hand and tried to pull himself to his feet.

Just as he got to about a half squat, String cried out. "OWWWWWWW!" He promptly let go of Cait's hand and fell back onto his back.

"God in Heaven, String, you've really hurt yourself!"

"It's in my jeans…"

"What?!" Cait couldn't believe her ears. She could see tears forming in String's ice blue eyes.

String's hands scrabbled at the zip of his jeans. Cait couldn't decide whether she should pitch in and help him. As he yanked his jeans open, Cait realised that he wasn't wearing any underwear at all. A red hot blush crept up her neck as she tried hard not to stare.

"Something's digging into me, Cait, and I can't see it. Help!" said String through clenched teeth.

Cait could see that his delicate parts were chafed almost raw, and that two wicked-looking broken-off thorns were the cause of his distress. "OK, String, I see the thorns, you gotta hold still while I pick them out, OK?"

"Mmmmm…. hurry, Cait!" String fought to keep from screaming, as tears streamed from his eyes.

- **AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF- AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-AIRWOLF-**

String limped, bow-legged, into the farmhouse kitchen.

"You OK, son?" asked Dom, concerned.

"Yeah…sort of."

"You took an awful long time, it's almost dark out."

"Yeah, well – you can tell Everett that he lost his part of the bet."

Dom's eyes widened as he took in String's dishevelled appearance, and the tell-tale tracks of dried tears down String's cheeks. "Where's Cait?"

"Putting the horses away."

"Come and sit down, String. Take a load off," Delia, Meg's mother patted the chair next to her invitingly. "Meg, get String a cool drink, won'tcha please?"

String shuffled awkwardly. "I'd love to sit down, but I'm afraid I won't be able to get up again. Thanks, Meg," the last aimed at Meg who had come up with a tall glass of cool lemonade.

Dom wisely bit his tongue, thinking it best that he ask Cait for the whole story. He couldn't believe that String had broken down in tears whilst learning to ride a horse.

"String, do you think we could stay here tonight – give us a chance to visit a bit with Megan and her folks, and we can fly home tomorrow?"

"We can offer you a hot bath, and a good rubdown with some liniment that'll take away some of the bruises and aches," added Delia.

"I'm not sure that liniment'll help with the pains that String has at the moment!" giggled Cait, as she walked in.

"Cait, sweetheart, there's nothing my liniment can't cure!"

"Chafing burns and thorn sticks in delicate places?!" added Cait, wickedly arching an eyebrow at String. String tried to struggle to his feet to escape the concerted shout of laughter, but couldn't get up fast enough.

"Well, there's only one way to find out?" said Delia, handing Cait the bottle of liniment.

**THE END **


End file.
